The End
by darkchildlover
Summary: This is my take on the ending of the final Harry Potter book! Should have all the pairings that are in the other books. [ONE SHOT]sorry I suck at summaries, just R and R!


**ABBIE: Hi everyone, this is my first one shot, so no asking for extra chapters!**

**MEG: Guess what!**

**ABBIE: What?**

**MEG: I locked Eevee in the cupboard!**

**ABBIE: You are either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave!**

**EEVEE: (From inside the cupboard) DEFINATLY THE FIRST ONE!**

**ABBIE: Ok, seeing as Meg won't be alive to see her next birthday I think that we should give her the disclaimer.**

**MEG: Abbie and Eevee do not own Harry Potter, the very lucky miss Rowling does!**

**ABBIE: Well just so you guys know, I got the idea for this after the rumor that the last word of the 7th book will be scar!**

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, trying to break free from her brother's hold as the raven haired boy fell.

Battles surrounding the duelling pair stopped abruptly as his body hit the ground with an echoed thud.

Voldemort stood, about ten metres away, sneering and clutching his side. Crimson blood poured through his fingers and onto the marble floor. The wizard chuckled darkly, but it was a wheezy chuckle, it seemed that Harry wasn't the only one hurt.

The boy lay on the floor, still unmoving.

His eyes squeezed shut; Harry whispered a final curse while gripping his wand tightly. A blinding blue light shot forward from the wand and struck the dark lord in the chest.

The haunting scream that followed Harry's spell none would forget. Voldemort's body caved in on itself, skin sinking through bone and disintegrating. Though it was not as if anyone saw it, the light from Harry's wand made sure of that.

As Voldemort's scream began to die a new scream joined it. Harry's scream. This was the sacrifice that Dumbledore's portrait had spoken of, if the spell was used, Harry would face the same pain as Voldemort, only without any physical evidence. If he was strong enough, he might survive.

Finally only Harry's scream was left as the blue light faded. The green eyed boy lay screaming on his stomach holding hid head in his hands. The pain in his scar was unbearable, he could feel warm blood trickling down his forehead and down his face but it hurt too much to do anything other than scream.

He felt someone kneel next to him. He wished he could open his eyes to find out who it was; he couldn't hear them because of his own screaming. The unknown person wrapped their arms around the screaming boy and held him close, another hand wiped his fringe away from his face which was now stained crimson from the cut on his forehead.

Harry was certain that his head must be ripping in two, the pain was unmanageable and the blood trickling from his forehead only confirmed his suspicions. The pain became stronger and mercifully the darkness began to call him, he wasn't even screaming as much, more like whimpering. He could make out a few voices, but they were hurting his head more than the screams had. Harry thankfully gave into the peaceful void.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny broke free from her brother's grasp which had loosened significantly when the blinding light had shot from the end of Harry's wand.

She could hear Voldemort's high scream slowly fade and her heart leapt, he had done it, Harry had won. Then a sound made her blood run cold. A new scream rose into the air, this scream one of pain and anguish more than the anger of Voldemort's. The red head recognised that scream, she had heard it in the department of mysteries when Sirius fell through the veil. Harry was screaming.

Now that she could see she wished that she couldn't. Harry, her boyfriend lay in the centre of the hall, blood dripping from his forehead and screaming his heart out as though he were in agony. Ginny ran, her footfalls pounding furiously on the marble floor towards the raven haired tears.

Ginny dropped to her knees next to him and took his head into her lap. His hands still clasped to the sides of head as though it were about to burst open. She heard two more pairs of footsteps hurry towards her and Harry, Ginny looked up in time to see Hermione and Ron running towards them.  
"Ginny, what's wrong with him?" Hermione shouted over the noise of Harry's screams. Ron stared dumbfounded at his mate and let Hermione take over. The four teens didn't notice the final death eaters being rounded up by the surviving order members.

"I don't know, but he can't hear us, he's in too much pain!" Ginny shouted her answer back to the muggle born.

Hermione knelt down and watched silently as Ginny tried to comfort Harry who was suffering in a world of his own. Gently the brunette reached out and lifted his ebony fringe away from his forehead so that she could see where the bleeding was coming from.

"Oh my god!" Hermione gasped, not that anyone heard it over Harry's now very hoarse screams. Under Harry's fringe the lightning bolt scar he was famous for had ripped open, leaving a huge bloody gash across his forehead. It was grotesque, Ron threw up after bending down to see what Hermione was looking at.

The screaming was subsiding now, it wasn't as loud and although the teens didn't notice, all the surviving members of the order of the phoenix had formed a circle around them. No one dared do anything to disturb the friends.

The war was over but somehow it felt as though both sides had lost. The dark had lost completely, but they had taken so many with them that it was surprising the light had won.

Harry's terrible screams were mere whimpers by now, and he was reacting slightly to sound. Every time Ginny had spoken, he had moved his head towards her. Harry suddenly stopped moving.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped up to look for a pulse, upon finding one she calmed down a great deal, but then upon finding that it was very erratic and fast she became worried again.

"Er, Hermione, I think that we should let the order take over now." Ron said quietly as he noticed the adults surrounding them. Hermione simply nodded and stepped back towards Ron leaving Ginny sitting on the floor cradling the unconscious form of Harry.

Lupin walked over to the red head and knelt down beside her. "Ginny, we need to get him back to Hogwarts so that madam Pomfrey can take a look at him." The youngest Weasley nodded but instead of getting up and leaving Harry to the adults she brushed his fringe away from his mutilated forehead.

"That'll leave a scar."

* * *

**ABBIE: Ok, so please tell me what you think, I might do a few more book seven stories if peopple like them! Oh and Meg, I think Eevee is breaking down the cupboard -BANG- door, I guess she has, RUN!**

**MEG: MEEP! (Runs)**

**EEVEE: Meg, I won't hurt you I'll just rip out your intestine and suck out your eyeballs with a straw!**

**MEG: (Carries on running) Like I'm going to stop now!**

**ABBIE: On sceond thoughts, if you don't reveiw then I'll tell Eevee that you know where Meg is, and then she'll gouge out your eyes if your a girl, and if your a boy she'll castrate you! So for your own safety I recomend reveiwing!**


End file.
